Harem-verse: Loud house
by Masternica
Summary: Part of the Harem-verse series. After his family he refused, Lincold was living with the Casagrande. Boy years later the deal to reconcile with his parents and sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Harem-Verse: Loud House.

Greetings and very good to all my dear readers. Today I bring you a new start for a new fanfic. Unlike the previous parts of this series this loud fic has a real plot and I hope you enjoy them. Well having finished with the introduction, let's start at once.

Chapter 1: Five years.

We all remember the episode where Lincoln made his family believe that it was bad luck and how bad it turned out. In this version Ronnie the cute brave friend of the boy with white hair offered to live in his house to prove that it was not bad luck. Today, Lincoln, accompanied by his friend, will come face to face with his family again.

-Good afternoon gentlemen Loud. As they know their son Lincoln has been living with my family and far from suffering bad luck we have had very good luck. "Said the Latin girl who brought much more expensive and beautiful clothes with her dear Lincold at her side.

-And if my new outfit does not convince them. Let me introduce you to the president of the Royal Woods bank. Mr. Petterson, "said Ronnie, letting a tall gentleman in an elegant suit go by.

-Thank you, Miss. Indeed family Loud since the young Lincoln resides with the Casagrande. Your funds from your savings account have increased to the incredible sum of one million dollars. And here are the documents that prove it.-said the banker delivering these documents to the parents of Lincold who were really surprised Ronnie's family had been incredibly fast.

-And I think the good things that have happened to Ronnie and his family. They prove conclusively that I do not give bad, "said the white-haired boy extremely happy.

-In fact Lincoln this conclusively proves that you give good luck to the Casagrande but does not rule out that you give bad luck to others.-Lisa said ruining the moment.

-You are unbelievable bad luck to others. But you benefit others. "Lynn said and everyone else began to complain. Lincold could not believe his own family was despising him. I could not take it anymore.

-SUFICIENTE.-shout a furious Lincold.

-It's incredible that I still despise myself just for some nonsense that Lynn said. They do not want to receive me. Well I do not need them, I have a family now much better than yours. "Said the young man with white hair before leaving the place.

-It was pleasure to see them.-Ronnie said before leaving with the president of the bank.

Five years after that disastrous encounter The Casagrande family was now the wealthiest family of Royal Woods so much that they had built a luxurious country clud. Where all kinds of important people gathered including the characters of my previous fics. In this place the new head of the family. Lincoln Casagrande lived surrounded by beautiful women including young Ronnie Ann and Carlotta. In fact, our White Hairs galan was having fun with them and some more girls.

-Oh my love. Oh my love, "said the beautiful Christina as she rode the cock of her beloved.

-Christina you have more than half an hour. You're not the only one who needs Lincold's cock. "Carlotta said annoyed.

-Relajate pretty. Licoln has enough Love for you.-said Lincoln who during the next two hours. Step fucking their beloved like a lion king fucking their lionesses. Lionesses who could not bear to spend a day without being able to feel the majestic cock. Likewise Lincoln loved to feel his succulent breasts and beautiful buttocks worthy of a porn actress. As well as kissing her and hearing them moan while inseminating her ultra-sensitive intimacies.

-Thanks for the girls sex.-said Lincoln.

-Thanks to you. For getting a new kidney for my grandma. "Said Christina.

-I would have done that for free.-said our galan of white hairs.

If Lincold's life was perfect in many ways but despite being the owner of a clud for millionaires with Go-karts track, an Arcade and all the women he wanted. I could not stop thinking about his old family. He did not stop worrying about what would have become of them.

"Lincold?" Said a voice behind the young ex-Loud.

-Hello Body. I had not seen you, "said Lincold to his new and beloved brother.

-Clear. Look at my parents and my uncles would like to talk to you. "Said Body.

One that Lincoln met with his new family at the Clud reception. Ronnie, who was the closest to him, decided to speak on behalf of the others.

-Lincold we know you miss your family.-said the Latin girl.

-Ronnie. I do not know what you're talking about, "said Lincold. To which Ronnie responded by raising an eyebrow. Lincold knew that meant that she really knew his secret.

-Oh Do not feel bad, son. I also usually miss my homeland and I do not live there. I always try to be in contact with her.-said grandfather Casagrande.

-Can be. But do you really think they wanted to reconcile with me? "Said Lincold.

\- Brother you are a magnet for the fortune. Only an idiot did not want to be right with you, "said Boby.

"They already said they will come tomorrow," said Carlotta.

-Carlotta. We agreed that I would tell him, "said the mother the young woman. However Lincold was happy and his adoptive family celebrated a lot that night.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harem-Verse: Loud House.

Greetings and very good to all my dear readers. Today I bring you a new start for a new fanfic. Unlike the previous parts of this series this loud fic has a real plot and I hope you enjoy them. Well having finished with the introduction, let's start at once.

Chapter 2: Family meeting.

It was the day of truth. Lincoln prepared to meet once again with his parents and sisters.

He's ready, dear. "Carlotta said, fixing her lover.

-Of course I just hope it comes out better than last time.-Lincoln said once his biological family came through that door Lincoln proceeded to greet them gently but Rita went ahead and a huge and loving habraso with many kisses like any mother I would.

-Go mom I did not expect you to have that reaction. -Said the white-haired boy.

-Of course that if son.- said Mr. Loud.

-We all regret very much having treated you like that.-Leni said.

-If the worst of all came when Clyde confirmed that you were only pretending to give bad luck. Lynn gave him the beating of his life. "Said Lori dressed like a businesswoman.

-Ah That's why they had to take him to the hospital. "Said Ronnie's uncle.

-Anyway, where is Lynn? she is the one who most needs to dilute herself. - said Ronnie.

-Well, we really do not know where it is. When we found out that we took Lincoln out of the house without reason. He decided to leave so as not to cause more problems. The last thing we knew was now a professional Kick Boxing fighter, "explained Lucy.

-Well, I'm so sorry Lynn.-said Ronnie's father.

-Don't worry, I'll find a way to connect it.- said Lisa.

-But first we would like to make a couple of requests.-Luna said.

"Petitions?" Ronnie said indignantly.

-Yes. It is true that we are wrong but we are sure. That you were not going to let Lincoln go and that that meeting was only to make him reject us. - said Rockera Loud. To which the Casagrande grieved because it was true.

-Well, and what are those requests? -Said Ronnie's father.

-First we want you to accept our Daughter Lori as a member of Clud Casagrande.-said the Father of the Loud.

"Done." Mr. Santiago answered.

"You also have several cars, right?" Mr. Loud asked.

-Yes.-

-Well, we're going to run two of them in a Carrera.-Lynn said.

-That's all Right and where would that career be? -Said Ronnie's dad.

The race would be through the forest of the crazy. A place where demented peasants shoot anyone who enters there.

"Well prepared?" Lynn said in a car driven by her daughter Luna.

"I do not want to do this?" Mr. Santiago answered from his car driven by Ronnie.

-We'll go. -Said mr. Loud and the race started and just a few meters inside that forest the shotgun shots did not wait. Fortunately the speed of the cars allowed them to leave the forest with only a few minor damages.

-Well, that was inteso.-Ronnie said.

-I'm glad they're fine. -Said the white-haired boy. Who expected them with the rest of the families in the goal.

Later that night. Lincoln and his beloved Harem had fun as usual to the good mood in which Lincoln was his lovers had much more pleasure than usual.

-Wow Lincold today if you are very affectionate. -Said Carlotta.

-Of course dear. Now relax and let Daddy do his thing. "Said the white-haired Galan That night was really a special night. Lincoln and his beloved women had a fun night full of kisses, caresses and sex that only Lincold could give to his Harem. The girls moaned and talked about how much they adored Lincoln's cock. After a while everyone in the room was completely asleep. But just that night something horrible happened.

-Auxilio, Ayuda.-said a terrified Ronnie through the corridors of Clud.

"What's the matter?" Said her mother Sleepy.

They kidnapped Lincoln, "said the Latin girl. Terrorizing his mother.

To be continue...

Well I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you a nice day / afternoon / night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harem-Verse: Loud House.

Good morning my dear readers. Today will give an end to this fic. Because I do not want to leave them on hold for long. Well I hope you are prepared for a much needed reconciliation between siblings and without further ado let's start.

Chapter 3: The arrival of Lynn.

Lincoln did not understand what had happened just after he finished fucking, he had fallen asleep. And when he woke up he was in an old building tied to a chair. A few minutes later her mysterious captors appeared and they were very beautiful girls and one of them was well known to the white-haired boy.

"Jenny?" Said the captive galan.

-Hi gorgeous. It is good to see that finally awake.-said the beautiful woman about the age of carlotta.

-What is happening here? Because country clud employees decided to kidnap me? "Said Lincoln, more confused than frightened.

\- Easy, baby. We'll let you go once Ronnie's parents bring us the million dollars in cash we asked for in the note we left. "Said one of Jenny's friends.

-But while we wait we can have fun a bit.- said one of the kidnappers. The perverted women took off their victim's shirt and with their lascivious tongues began to lick the boy like a big candy. This act of lasciviousness made Lincoln excited and as much as he wanted to avoid a big bulge began to grow in his pants.

-Girls I think that Lin is ready. -Jenny said to what her friends responded smiling mischievously. But just at that moment someone knocked down the door. It was a chestnut woman dressed as a Kick boxing fighter but with knuckles instead of gloves.

\- Listen to harlots for your own good. Get away from my brother. "Said Lynn who had come back to make amends.

"Lynn?" Licoln said.

\- Looking for redemption friend. Well sorry to inform you that that was your reach. "Jenny said pulling a gun from his jacket. But Lynn was faster than her and kicked her in the stomach. What follows next was an exchange of blows in which Lynn finished with her opponents quickly.

Later that day Lynn met with her athletic sister who did not stop apologizing and hugging him.

-Quiet Lynn you do not have to apologize I was the one who had the idea of deceiving them with the bad luck. -Said the young man with white hair.

-The important thing that we are finally a family again.-said Rita.

-Yes and what better way to commemorate than with a new family retraro.-said grandmother Ronnie hanging a beautiful picture where you could see Lincoln with his two families.

End.

Well friends, I hope you liked it. If you wonder where I was all these days I was celebrating Holy Week with my family. Personally I have my own beliefs but the good Jesus is still present in them. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


End file.
